Universe Greatest
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: Genkai has a secret. She never mentioned to Yusuke or anyone else that she has a granddaughter! With a dark past and a bad attitude, they are forced to fight once again in everyone's fav. death tournament. Whate dark enemies lie ahead of them?
1. The Grandaughter of Genkai

This will be at my best Yu Yu fic attempt at a book! If I don't get any reviews hardly, I'm goin' back to script. Alrighty?  
  
This girl I'm creating is named Phoenix and she's Genkai's grand daughter. How did Genkai have a daughter in the first place? I'll explain that later in the story. She's about at least 15 ½ almost 16 and this will occur after the Death Tournament where she will have to fight in another...with...yes you guessed it...she has to fight on the team with Yusuke!! And Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama. But the new enemy that appears after is one that knows Phoenix very well...you'll see....muHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (little hyper there on the ice tea, lol. Yes I drink this stuff!) And Eros is here too! Yay! And this occurs right after the dark tournament alright folks? (she may have some (she meaning Phoenix) may have some powers that Genkai doesn't have but that's how I made her incase you guys ask)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho although I wish I did!! Don't sue.  
  
(P.S. If any one can actually tell me how to space things and make things in bold, please tell me!)  
  
Chapter 1: An new tournament Arises  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
A young girl looking around 15-16 years old, with pink hair like her grandmother in a ponytail like Botan's and with her pink eyes, was hopping from tree to tree in the dark forest to get to her grandmother's temple. A few monsters would pop out as she would jump but with one single blast, they're gone!  
  
"Dumb demons," she muttered to herself as she jumped from the last branch and landed in front of an old lady who was sipping tea in front of a bug giant bird with a little black hair on it's head.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
The old lady sipped her tea again.  
  
"Grandma, don't give me that silent thing until you want me to answer my own question. I'm not 5 years old anymore," Phoenix frowned.  
  
Genkai smiled, " I know. It's just when you frown you look like your mother. "  
  
Phoenix scoffed because she hated when her grandma referred to her as looking like her mother. She doesn't have any parents to begin with. They were killed when Phoenix was about 8 years old and she's been living with Genkai in secret ever since then. Training and keeping up with her powers. She doesn't remember the man who killed her parents but all she knows is that the man had dark angel wings and a wicked laughter.  
  
But anyway, Phoenix was getting very annoyed at the moment. "Spit it out already."  
  
Genkai sensed that her only living relative didn't like childish games she used to play when she was little. She got straight to her point as she took out 4 letters from under the big blue Phoenix, Puu.  
  
With a puzzled look, Phinny(her nick name I may call her during the whole fic) asked, " What are those?"  
  
"Bad news. You remember Yusuke and his other team members."  
  
The younger pink haired girl thought back. She remembered the ones they called Yusuke and Kuwabara when she was watching from the window as her grandmother had that little tournament to see who would become her pupil. Hiei she knew because he's known by almost every demon in the demon world and spirit world. She hardly remembered Kurama because the only time they met was when she fell out of a tree while going to the living world and he happened to be there to catch her.  
  
The elder woman continued, " Koenma wants you to deliver these letters to them because they are yet again forced to fight in the Dark tournament because if they don't, then all of their family and friends will die on the spot. "  
  
Phoenix took the envelopes with out question. But there was just something she had to ask. "Who's forcing them to fight? I thought Toguro was killed by Yusuke and Sakyo was just killed because he lost?"  
  
Genkai shook her head as if that wasn't really the reason.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Off the young pink haired girl took into the dark forest looking for her first person. She tried not to think of what Genkai told her so she just concentrated on getting her letter to the first one. Hiei.  
  
Suddenly her only best-friend Eros (just think of Puar from the Dragonball series but with a green color but this one can transform into anything for doesn't matter how long) came flying next to her as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch.  
  
"hey Phinny! Where ya off too?" came her squeaky voice.  
  
"It's really bad news," Phoenix began. "I have to deliver all these letters to the old spirit detective team meaning they have to fight and I have to be the 5th team member!"  
  
"They're being forced to fight?"  
  
Phoenix nodded. "It's another threat. If they don't, all their family and friends will be destroyed and that includes grandma for me and you too so we have no choice!"  
  
The flying cat nodded in agreement. With one single jump they both disappeared into the daylight sky.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the other world, or Spirit world, the prince of the dead, Koenma was pacing back and forth as his assistant George(I called him Ogre in my other fics but I'll use this thing so you can distinguish him out) came in with the tray of food the little toddler requested earlier.  
  
"I've got your food sir, " replied the Blue ogre as he set the tray down on his desk.  
  
The little boy reacted by hopping onto his chair. "'Bout time too!" then he started munching down.  
  
George sweat dropped as Botan, one of Koenma's faithful workers came in. When she was about to say something she just stopped and stared at her boss eating like crazy.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO STARING AT?! I EAT FAST WHEN I'M EXCITED!" yelled the Koenma as he continued to eat.  
  
"Excited are we?..." Botan asked. Her face then turned into a cat and asked again, " What about?"  
  
George then fell as Botan's air-headness took affect once again.  
  
Koenma laughed as food flew all over the place. "Why Genkai's granddaughter is going to fight in the tournament of course!"  
  
"What tournament?!"  
  
George stood up rubbing his head. "You didn't get the memo?"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
The dark-hearted fire demon Hiei finally got his time to sleep at his favorite tree when Phoenix and Eros appeared at the nearest branch.  
  
Hiei opened an eye. "May I help you girl?"  
  
Eros frowned, "Cold-hearted as always."  
  
Phoenix then took his letter out of her pouch and threw it to him. "Here, it's from an unknown source. Meet at grandma's temple later. But she probably won't be assuming you won't be there. " and with one quick flash they were gone.  
  
Unlike Hiei, he actually took the letter and opened it. When he un-folded it, his eyes seemed to skim through. "What?" he reacted in surprise.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"1 down 3 more to go, " Phoenix thought to herself as she appeared in the living world with Eros who was in her tabby cat form on her shoulder. The next one was...Kurama or Syuuichi.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Syuuichi's at school? " Phinny asked Kurama's mother.  
  
"Yes, " she replied. "Would you like to wait for him? I sure he wouldn't be long now. "  
  
Phoenix reacted by scratching her head and giving a nervous laugh. No one in her life has ever invited her to do something. "No! Thank you anyway! Could you just give him this letter and tell him to meet at the temple? It would mean a lot to me." She handed her the letter.  
  
"I'll make sure I do, " Mrs. Minamono(did I do that right? Tell me if I didn't) bowed.  
  
Pink haired then bowed and ran. "nice meeting you!" was her last words before she ran behind the corner.  
  
Later, Kurama appeared with his school bag.  
  
"hello mother, doing some gardening?" the red-head asked.  
  
The mother laughed. " Oh no! A girl named Phoenix came her and dropped this letter off for you."  
  
Kurama was a little speech less from hearing that name. He took the letter and opened it. He then unfolded it and started to read to himself. His eyebrows went up as if he knew exactly what was going on.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Now the last two is that Kazuma Kuwabara and Yusuke Urameshi kid. Since I think they should be together I could try to find them both. But where could they be?" Phinny asked herself as she walked through the city.  
  
Eros replied telepathically, " Maybe they're at school. Kids these days can't use enough education."  
  
Phinny looked up annoyed as if it was an insult that she never went to a real public school after her parents' death.  
  
"What?" Eros sweat dropped.  
  
They heard a school bell ring as a sign that the nearest school had just let out.  
  
"I guess that should be Yusuke's school." Phoenix jumped and started running on the stone fence.  
  
Keiko Yukimora was lecturing Yusuke on how he should go to school more as Yusuke seemed he really didn't care at all. Which is how he always is. He doesn't care.  
  
"I'm sure Urameshi doesn't really care, Keiko, " Kuwabara suggested. "As you can see he's not even listening."  
  
Keiko grunted as her reply. But Yusuke stopped.  
  
Her reaction was happy as she thought he did listen to her lecture. "So you did listen!"  
  
Kuwabara also stopped.  
  
Keiko, as her usual self, was left in wonderment. "You guys sense something?"  
  
" Whoa! It's like a way powerful force!" commented Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke kept looking around as Phoenix walked up to where they were at on the stone fence.  
  
"I believe you're the Yusuke kid and Kuwabara punk? "  
  
Kuwabara got angry as he looked around and not seeing Phoenix and Eros anywhere. (As clueless as he was) "Who said that?!"  
  
"Look up you fool."  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko all looked up and gasped.  
  
"Who are you?!" Yusuke asked as he was prepared to defend himself and protect Keiko. She looked like a pretty tough fighter to him.  
  
That got Phinny agitated. She's now thinking Yusuke's a good looking guy but here he's protecting Keiko. "Relax you idiot, I'm not going to bite your girlfriend's head off. "  
  
"We're not like that for your information!" he replied as he started getting angrier (hey it's my story and I don't put Yusuke and keiko together!!)  
  
Keiko frowned angrily.  
  
Phoenix didn't want to get any more annoyed by these weaklings so she reached into her pouch and took out 2 envelopes. She handed them their own. "Letters from an unknown source. Read them then direct your punk butts to Genkai's temple on the double. "  
  
Kuwabara was about to ask a question when she and the cat were already gone.  
  
"GEEZ! THEY DISAPPEARRED LIKE THAT?!" said a freaked out Kuwabara. Then he was all calm. "That girl's a weirdo."  
  
Yusuke then opened his letter and when he was about to read, the girl asked, " What does it say?"  
  
"Could you hold on? I didn't read it yet!" He took his eyes from her onto his letter.  
  
As Kuwabara did the same Yusuke become struck with fear. "What?"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
At Genkai's temple, were already waiting with Phoenix and Genkai as Kurama was the first one to arrive up the steps.  
  
The old one looked up and smiled. "Kurama, always expected of you being first."  
  
"I came here as soon as I read the letter Phoenix gave my mother. " He then looked at her.  
  
"What are you staring at?" she replied as he was judging her in his mind.  
  
"Nothing, I'm surprised you're not as shocked as I am."  
  
"Nor me," said a mysterious voice.  
  
They all looked and saw the short Hiei walking towards them. "What's this all about?"  
  
Eros who was in her regular form replied, " We have to wait for everyone to say anything first."  
  
"And here they come," Botan pointed out.  
  
They all looked at the stairs as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Shizuru all came up the stairs.  
  
Phoenix but her head in her hands. "Isn't this something?" she started. "They brought the cheerleaders."  
  
Shizuru grunted, " You wanna say that again tough girl?!" she held her fist up.  
  
Phoenix stood up.  
  
"Phoenix!" Yukina called out.  
  
Yukina, Eros, Botan and Genkai thought her reply would be a good blast in the face would do Shizuru good. But Phoenix just turned and walked up the steps. "Just tell them Grandma."  
  
In unison, everyone except for Yukina, Botan, Genkai and Eros said, "Grandma?"  
  
"tell me that's just a nickname she calls you. " Yusuke asked as his eye was twitching.  
  
Genkai then assures them, " No, only Phoenix has the special right to call me grandma...which is true."  
  
Everyone except for the other people gasped.  
  
Hiei looked at Genkai then back to Phoenix, "The old woman has a living relative?"  
  
Phoenix turned around in anger as she didn't want to talk about family. "Could we not talk about genetics as of now? Yes, I'm Genkai's granddaughter. Let's get this to business lady. " She ordered Genkai who obviously understood.  
  
"As it said on your letters, all of you are forced to fight in the dark tournament as of because of the cloning of both Sayko and Toguro. They will be both entering the tournament and we're thinking they would be on the same team since they worked together last time."  
  
"but how could of they both be alive?!" Yusuke asked. " I killed Toguro with my bare hands!:  
  
"And...and that Sakyo guy! Koenma said he was killed!" complained Kuwabara.  
  
Botan stood up. "Settle down children. Who knew someone in the world would clone them? Koenma was surprised himself when he found out. "  
  
Eros added, " You mean when he was banging his head on the desk all day and saying his team is worthless?"  
  
Botan face dropped and she sighed.  
  
"All I want to know is who is going to be the 5th member of our team? Is it you Genkai?" the idiotic one asked.  
  
Genkai shook her head no.  
  
Kurama crossed his arms.  
  
Phoenix blew the hair out of her eyes and turned. "You're looking at her. "  
  
Yusuke was still twitching. "What?"  
  
Kuwabara was angered. "How do we know if you're even good or not?!"  
  
By the simple answer of that, his reply was just a weak energy blast in his face.  
  
Kuwabara was still puzzled as his head area smoked.  
  
His sister was actually surprised. "Now that's what I call a reply."  
  
Kuwabara croaked, " I like her."  
  
Phoenix smirked.  
  
And that's the end of that long chapter! 


	2. THe Birthday and the Boat Ride

Hello and welcome to the 2nd chapter!  
  
Chapter 2: The Birthday and the Boat Ride  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu YU Hakusho!!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Over the last few months, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Phoenix spent their times training and getting ready for the dark tournament. But on the last day of the training (2 months passed) Phoenix decided to spend it her way on her day. When I mean her day, I mean her special day. The day when she's another year older. Yet, she was given a lot of money and sent to celebrate it in the living world. As much as Phoenix protested, Genkai forced her to stay in the city until the end of the day. But, for the lighter side of things, Eros was a great company. So was Botan and Yukina as much as Phinny didn't really hate those 2 much but the ferry girl is quite annoying.  
  
Yukina and Eros(in her teenage girl form) walked from behind as Botan and Phoenix walked in the front.  
  
Botan was as cheery as ever. " So! Where do you suppose we go celebrate Phoenix's birthday girls?" As she was laughing, "Oh hohohohohohohoho!" (lol, like Bulma laughed in DBZ) Phoenix was looking around like somebody was watching her.  
  
Yukina suggested, " How about we go to a restaurant?"  
  
"I'm in!" Eros flickered the hair out of her face.  
  
Phoenix then mumbled, "What ever you girls want."  
  
"Yukina, my love!!" said a dopey voice far away.  
  
The girls stopped as Yukina said under her breath, "Uh-Oh"  
  
A laughing Kazuma ran over to them soon to be followed by a restless Yusuke.  
  
"I thought you'd be back at your home!"  
  
"I was granted to visit here to hang out with Phoenix."  
  
Yusuke took a glance at her. "Why would you want to hang out with her? We're leaving tomorrow if you didn't know that. "  
  
The light haired girl glared at him. " I know that you dimwit and I am well- prepared for it. Grandma doesn't want me to return home because she wants me to have a real birthday."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Today's your birthday?" Kuwabara blinked.  
  
Botan answered for Phinny, " That's right! And we're thinking of a way to celebrate it with her! Now if you two would kindly get Keiko and Shizuru we can all go out to eat at a restaurant! "  
  
Phoenix had her arms crossed and was looking the other way.  
  
"Phinny's not dressed up to be at a birthday bash," Yusuke pointed out.  
  
Phoenix then glared at him again. "Don't call me Phinny if you know what's good for you."  
  
Eros then came between them and laughed nervously. "Oh! She's just that way because she's getting old! Listen, if you guys want to come with us, we're going to the country side to have a picnic for Phoenix's birthday!"  
  
In an instant, Botan's face yet turned into of what a cat's. "huh? We are?"  
  
Eros mumbled with out moving her mouth, " Yes...we are. Invite the others and we'll meet you all there!" She grabbed onto Eros's arm tightly and rushed away with her with Phoenix voice trailing away, " HEY! GET OFF!"  
  
Yukina then asked, " Will you guys be there?"  
  
Kuwabara agreed quickly, "Of course! I wouldn't miss up a chance to spend some time with you dear!"  
  
Yusuke just replied, " I guess."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
So it was off to the country side, Cherry blossom petals blowing in the wind and everyone enjoying the cool magic tricks Eros and Teenage Koenma were doing. But Phoenix....she took the time to just stand on a cherry blossom tree and think of the upcoming events that might happen tomorrow. Good...and Bad..until she just had to be interrupted by a human with his punkish attitude!  
  
She looked to her side as she watched Yusuke jump from side to side up to where she was standing.  
  
"How come you're not enjoying the goofy stunts your pet and Koenma are showing everyone?" he asked.  
  
Phoenix looked to the side, trying to avoid looking at him at any costs. But she replied, " I'll be down there in a minute. Go on to your friends and have your pathetic fun."  
  
"What's wrong with you?!"  
  
She finally looked at him. "What?"  
  
"We act all friendly to you but you just turn away and act so cold to us. Why is that?"  
  
"If I told you, you wouldn't be able to understand. I'm just born like this, okay?" Phoenix didn't want to take anymore. She jumped down to try to avoid anymore conversation with him but then he followed her.  
  
"You may be Genkai's own blood, but I still don't get you."  
  
She turned and frowned at him, " Then don't spend your time trying to. " She then walked over to Botan and Keiko.  
  
"Hey Phoenix!"  
  
"Happy birthday again!"  
  
"What is up with this girl? " Yusuke thought to himself. "Maybe I can ask Genkai."  
  
Genkai, who was sitting with Puu and was listening to all the fun noticed Yusuke coming over.  
  
"Do you have a problem?"  
  
He sat next to her and kept looking at Phoenix.  
  
"Is there something wrong with Phoenix? Why is she so cold to everyone. "  
  
Genkai sighed and smiled, " now if I told you that , I would have to kill you."  
  
"You're not telling me too?!"  
  
Genkai shook her head no. " If you really want to find out why Phoenix is the way Phoenix is...you'll just have to get to know her better....then you can ask her."  
  
Yusuke then crossed his arms. "That sucks."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next night, the 5 said good bye to their friends for now as they would be on their way to hanging neck island....that is...if they can survive it.  
  
As they all stood next to the railing, (Yusuke actually being awake this time if you know what I mean!) they looked around at all their competition.  
  
Kuwabara looked from left to right. "Whoa, these guys look creepier from year to year." HE then sees a snake looking guy pass by and he almost faints from fear.  
  
"They all are weaklings," Phoenix thought to herself.  
  
"To you they do," said Kurama's voice in her head.  
  
She looked at him as if he did something wrong. He just replied with a smile.  
  
Phoenix turned the other way, and if you just leaned into her a little bit, she smiled. She then frowned again and turned to them, " So I'm guessing we're going by the same name and team captain as you did last time?"  
  
Yusuke hopped off the railing. " That's right. "  
  
A purple monster with fuzzy black hair stepped up before them.  
  
"Which one of you is related to Genkai?"  
  
The guys all looked at Phoenix.  
  
Phoenix scoffed, " Oh fine. Accuse me of being the same blood. I'm her. What do you want?"  
  
The monster growled, " Your grandmother happened to kill my ancestors 50 years ago! I've come to kill the only living being of hers, then I will come after that woman!"  
  
Hiei was amused, " An empty threat from a mere weakling like yourself? I doubt you can even lay a finger on her."  
  
"What did you say short stuff?!"  
  
With a simple retaliation technique, Phoenix just raised her hand, an energy wave formed and she sent it which went through the monster like a cannonball.  
  
That made all the monsters scared.  
  
"That...was amazing..." complimented a speechless Kuwabara.  
  
Phoenix re-crossed her arms. "It was no problem."  
  
Kuwabara laughed. "Hey you guys! I have a great chance we're going to win no matter what because we happen to have Genkai's granddaughter with us!"  
  
Kurama sweat dropped and Hiei looked like he was annoyed by Kuwabara's idiotic tendancy, which he always is. But Yusuke was just leaning there as if nothing impressed him at all.  
  
There, the boat sailed all the way to the island where the gang's destinies may be changed forever....or maybe just one of them.  
  
Ooh, cold. Please read and review!! 


	3. A Wish upon a star

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu!!  
  
I'll try to get this chapter in before I go to bed. It may be alittle short because I happen to be sleepy at the moment. (^__^)  
  
After that thrilling boat ride they finally arrived at the hotel and met up with the others. Genkai told them to get a good rest and prepare themselves for tomorrow's events. Little did they know, some one or something had many things planned for them...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Phoenix layed on her bed, combing her hair and staring out into the night with all the stars shining and abrupt. She put her brush down and just kneeled before it. As if she remembered something very memorable about watching the stars.  
  
It was Phinny remembered...it was about 10 years ago and it was in her old village of Monatrooni. She was laughing happily as her wiener looking dog Napi (short for Napoleon) was chasing her through the cherry blossom trees in the back yard.  
  
"You can't catch me!" squealed the little girl as she ran from tree to tree as the little dog tried to catch up.  
  
Her mother had no face in from what she saw, she was just standing there next to Genkai who had her smiling face on.  
  
Later on that night, she was laying on the grass with Napi sleeping next to her staring up at the stars. She sighed.  
  
"Haven't you ever seen such a most excellent night to see the stars, Napi?" she asked him in her 5 year oldish voice (you know how those little kids have a little speech thingie like apple would be awplwle or something like that.)  
  
Napi replied by wagging it's tail.  
  
Little Phinny looked kind of tired. Suddenly, her face turned from tired to amazed. "A shooting star!! Grandma! Momma! Look!"  
  
The dark figured woman and Genkai came out of the house.  
  
"What is it, Phinny?" asked Grandma.  
  
The dark figure pointed out, " Look mom, a shooting star!"  
  
"How magnificent! Phinny, why don't you make a wish?"  
  
Phinny turned, " I think that's a great idea!" She looked at Napi. "What do you think I should wish for boy?"  
  
Napi was just panting and wagging his tail ahoy.  
  
Phinny pondered for a moment but she freaked out when she heard her mother say, " Phinny! Hurry before it disappears!"  
  
"okay!" she closed her eyes and thought to herself, " I wish...I wish that I could become the strongest in the universe. So I can protect my mom, my grandma and Napi!" Phinny then opened her eyes and looked up at the stars as the shooting star disappeared with the sounds of Napi's barking.  
  
Back to the present, Phoenix just smiled at that moment. But that perfect memory just had to be disturbed by someone.  
  
Eros, who was in her regular animal form, came in with her cheerful face as always.  
  
"Getting ready for bed?" came the girly squeal.  
  
Phoenix floated onto the bed. "Pretty much so."  
  
The flying cat just floating onto the corner of her bed. "Everyone was talking about what the strategy is going to be tomorrow so we can win the first round! Yusuke complained that you should've been there but your grandma sure shut him up saying that you were tired and had a lot on your mind!"  
  
Phoenix just uncovered the covers, " Well that's a good thing she said that. I'll need every wince of sleep to keep up my strength to win the fight tomorrow. " She layed her head down. "Why does he care so much on where I should be and shouldn't be any way?"  
  
Eros just floated onto her pillow next to her head. "Maybe he likes you?"  
  
Phoenix just retaliated with that remark with a, "yeah right! If pigs could ever fly I would like him too!" She sighed again like if that remark really meant something to her. She then shut off the light and as her final words were, "Good night Eros."  
  
Eros's snoring was just flowing all around the room.  
  
Sorry for that short chapter but a girl's gotta sleep!! 


	4. Phinny's cheerleaders

I became a little bored so here's the next chapter to Universe's Greatest! It's been awhile!

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own none of these except for the ones you never heard of but I don't own the evil shadow dragons from GT

**Chapter 4: **Phinny's cheerleaders

It was early morning the next day and Phoenix felt like she didn't get any sleep at all. She grunted as she would roll on her side, Eros spread out with her mouth wide open, little drool coming out when Genkai came in and yelled," I thought you would be up already slacker!!"

That ringing tone woke up the two, right away. Phoenix grunted again. "UGH! I wish you weren't psychic so I can actually lock my door! PHHOOEY!"

_______________________________________________________________

2 girls were waiting outside the grounds where all the demons were standing around, hoping they would see someone they knew. One with navy-blue colored crimped hair and the other, a rather tall girl with her brown hair in a high pony tail.

"Paisley, are you sure today was the day?" the taller girl asked the slightly smaller one.

"Yeah, that's what Koenma said. I'm sure we'll be able to see Botan around here."

            "Paisley! Excel!"

The two girls looked and waved at Botan who happened to be arriving with Keiko and Shizuru, letting out a girlish giggle. "I knew you two would be coming here!"

            As Botan had her reunion with the two girls, Shizuru and Keiko were just left there. 

"Botan, if you don't mind me asking," started Shizuru. "Why don't you introduce us to them?"

            "Yeah Botan, don't be so rude."

Botan chuckled for a second before doing so. "Shizuru, Keiko, this," She pointed her hand at Paisley," is Paisley Ureanti(pronounced: U-ren-ty-as in the **I** in I am Sam) and Excel."

            Keiko gasped, " You said Ureanti? Phoenix's last name is Ureanti."

"Oh yes..." Paisley bowed. "Phoenix is my big sister."

            (I'm struck in the heart. Really)

            Excel seemed annoyed. "Oh, if you're wondering who the heck I am, I'm just a childhood friend of Phoenix's..."

"....I thought Phoenix didn't have any friends?"

________________________________________________________________________

            Still weary from sleep, Phoenix, with the encouragement of Eros got up with out contempt and headed down to her team's side of the gate where the others were already waiting. 

            "It's about time," taunted Kuwabara. "Or did Miss-All-That didn't get enough sleep?"

"Why won't you just shut up, ugly."

            "I am not ugly, OKAY?!"

But before Kuwabara could retaliate any more, the doors opened for the tournament to begin.

___________________________________________________________________________________

            Up in the VIP Boxes, Koenma was having his sights to see what a turn out this soon tournament came to be when he stopped at the young girls trying to find some seats themselves. "Holy Toledo! WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY DOING THERE?!"

            Koenma's assistant, Ogre came and peeked for himself. "Shizuru and Keiko? I thought they just came to cheer on our team."

            "Not them, you balooka! The other two new ones."

"Hm?"

"Not Botan!"

            The Blue Ogre gasped. "Paisley and Excel? What are they doing here?"

"That's what I was just asking!"

            "Sorry sir. From all the times you yell at me, I tend to get ear infections."

Koenma growled and looked again. "If Phoenix sees them, her concentration'll be ruined!"

            "Why's that sir?"

"....those two were supposed to be in hiding from the major rut they were in! Now, Phoenix'll have the responsibility to look after them and the tournament! Now that's too much pressure!"

            "You said it," Blue Ogre totally agreed. "Waiting on you limb and foot is just exhausting!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

                        The greetings were started by everyone's lovable fox-girl Koto as the Tournament began!!!

Team Urameshi's opponents? A team of shadow dragons?(you may recognize them from DBGT) 

            "This is lame," Yusuke scoffed. "We're returning champions and they give us dragons for our first match?"

"You shouldn't doubt these dragons, Yusuke," said Kurama, with a slight tone of worriment in his voice. "These dragons appear stronger as they appear."

            "No way," Kuwabara stepped up. "They're just pitiful looking dragons. Just leave the fights to me; I can take 'em!"

"Kurama's right, fool," said Hiei. "I guess your senses aren't fully aware to their strength."

            "Why don't you just shut up?"

"Hn. Try coming up with better come backs."

            "I'll just do that!"

            "Huh?" Phoenix turned. She sensed some familiar people. Very familiar. 

"What's wrong with you now?" asked Yusuke. "Is it that time of the month?"

            Phoenix punched him one over the head. "RUDE!..." But then she turned again. "I thought I sensed my sister around here."

"Your sister?" the other four repeated.

            "You're not the only one of Genkai's?" Kurama asked. 

"No, I'm not." Phoenix dusted her shoulders off. "But as long as you guys are in conversation, I'll go up first."

            She walked up as Kuwabara just held his fist in anger. 

Over on the other side, one of the shadow shenrons, the large green one stepped up. "Eh heh heh...so this girl thinks she can beat the mighty Haze Shenron, huh?!"

            _"Okay, this guy's a total loser! His energy is too low!" _Phoenix thought to herself as she made her way towards Koto as did Haze.

            "Go Phoenix!"

"We're rooting for you!"

            Right through the heart, Phoenix knew that feeling.

She turned along with the others to see Paisley and Excel sitting with the others waving.

            _"Crap!!" _Phoenix thought. "What are they doing here?!"

"Who're they?"  Yusuke wondered.

            "Hm..." Kurama rubbed his chin. "It seems that her sister and her friend are still alive."

"SISTER?!" Like another different reaction.

            Kuwabara seemed dumbfounded but his face looked like how it looked like when he first saw Yukina on the video. His sights seemed to be upon the girl named Paisley.

            "Don't tell me ?" said Hiei, annoyed by Kuwabara's expression. "You're in love?"

He said nothing.

            On the ring, Koto gave the word. "And let the match begin!"

"Lets get this over with!" Phoenix started her first harsh words as she disappeared and appeared right in front of Haze just to slap him in which he easily fell onto his side of the ring....hurt....this duel seemed very stupid right now.

            Phoenix landed on her feet, sort of confused. "I hardly slapped you. It was just a hard impact with a lot of pushing pressure."

Haze got up as if that slap was the last attack before his utter demise. "You think you got the best of me huh?"

            Koto herself was also confused. "People, I'd have to agree with Phoenix on this one. That was hardly a slap. I mean seriously, who would let dragons into a demon tournament?"

            Haze got up back to his feet. He seemed to chuckle as if he enjoyed that slap.

"You want more, huh?!" Here's a thing about Phoenix. When her opponents seem to do nothing for awhile after getting a beating from her, Phinny gets easily provoked on that they really want more.

            Kicking and punching gifts was what Haze was getting as the crowd seemed to be in awe in what the granddaughter of Genkai seemed to be doing to this dragon. One last kick and Haze was down again.

            "Just give up already and let our team take this victory. It'll save you more pain."

The dragon growled, yet, he laughed. 

            "Hm?!"

The monstrous beast stood up again as Koto walked over to Phoenix. "It seems that after Phoenix's vigorous beatings, this dragon won't stay down!"

            Annoyed, Phoenix glared at her, "I think the crowd would know that already by what they could see."

"Sorry, just doing my job!"

            A sudden feeling of greater power appeared as Phoenix looked at her opponent who seemed to be taking in air and growing larger and larger.

            "Careful Phoenix!" Yusuke yelled. "His power seems to be rising!"

Phoenix got into her fighting stance. "I'm ready for anything! Transform!"

            As huge as a giant balloon, he just stood there. 

"WELL?! I don't have all day!"

            "Don't bother wasting her time, Dragon!" Hiei told Haze. "You'll get her more provoked to actually kill you."

"I...uh...my friends over there can transform...but..." He blushed. "I cannot."

            "Huh?" Phoenix seemed calm for a moment as she fell; Yusuke and Kuwabara fell along with the whole crowd and Koto herself of Haze stupid attempt as he grew back to regular size.

_________________________________________________________________________

            Shizuru sat back up as did the others. "What a lame opponent here. Who does he think he is? A Celebrity?"

Excel rubbed her head and chuckled," I'm gunna have to agree on that one."

_________________________________________________________________________________

            "I don't know about you people but that made me really angry and as much as I don't want to say this but Phoenix, beat him for me, please?"

            Phoenix shook her head as Haze laughed again. "What are you laughing at? Did you eat some bad stuff?"

He was ready. So was Phoenix when she jumped. But landed so quickly. "Huh? Hey! I got weight!"

            "What are you talking about? Of course you have weight!" Yusuke shouted. "It wouldn't hurt to lose some too!"

"Shut up!" Phoenix was getting quite annoyed by this boy now but did a little test as she jumped up and down. Up and down. 

            Crud.

"My powers are shut..." She stared at Haze Shenron. "What did you do?!"

            "Eh hehehehehehe....I didn't do anything. Now why don't we get this fight going on?" He disappeared as Phoenix was on her guard. She was ready...even though her powers seemed gone.

            Yusuke gasped as Haze appeared right behind her and kicked her straight in the back. 

Phoenix's body skid a few feet away. She groaned. "Now that's pain." She weakly got up and noticed Haze wasn't there again. "Where'd he go? I can't sense him."

            He appeared again behind her and elbowed her body down hard into the concrete in which he also smashed his foot onto her back. Phoenix let out a loud scream.

            "Ooh! Do you hear that people? A rousing, delicious-sounding scream from Phoenix! Doesn't it just sound wonderful?"

BAM BAM BAM, stomp after stomp after stomp, scream after scream after scream. Haze was defiantly getting the strong point here. But how? How on Earth is he now getting the advantage in which Phoenix can't fight back?

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
